


Apple and Cinnamon

by hippieofthesea



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Drama & Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippieofthesea/pseuds/hippieofthesea
Summary: Sebastian had found everything he needed. Fame in his acting. A penthouse home away from his grovelling fans. Now he's found love. To bad, nothing goes according to plan.





	1. Perfection

"That one."

Sebastian got back up looking at the jeweller. She pulled out the white gold and garnet engagement ring. The center looked like an exposed rose with a single diamond in the center.

"It's beautiful. I'm sure she's a lucky lady to have such a handsome man take her hand."

"You have no idea."

He paid for the ring with his credit card placing the box into his pocket. Sebastian needed to make this night perfect. He placed the sunglasses on his face walking out to paparazzi outside.

"Mister Michaelis, when is your next filming date?! Are you aware of the rumours about the woman in Richmond claiming to have an affair with you last weekend?!"

His bodyguard moved with him as the continued to take photos. "I having nothing to say about the affair because it never happened. The love of my life is the only one for me. As of right now, I'm not filming anything to spend some time at home." 

He entered his car leaving them to continue to take photos. He sighed taking out the ring again. A giant smile across his face. "Do you think Grelle will like it Bardroy?"

" I think so boss. She has a taste for whatever you bring her. " he replied driving out to actor's penthouse home. He hurried him inside the building to avoid more paparazzi. 

Grelle sat on the couch staring at the notebook in her hand. The end of a pen in between her teeth. "That's not right..." She scratched at the design of the dress with the eraser, looking at the aspects she kept.

"I'm home gorgeous." Sebastian stood at the door way holding a single large rose. He held his arm out rooming his sunglasses. "Come to Daddy."

Grelle dropped her things running to him. Sebastian scooped her up into his arms kissing passionately. She pulled away taking the rose. "This is really sweet of you darling. I have a feeling you didn't just bring me a rose now, did you?"

He gave her a playful spank letting the redhead move to the living room. "You're right. I didn't just get you a rose. Are you willing to go out tonight?"

"Not really. I had lunch with that knob head, you know, the one that keeps wanting me to collaborate with him? I'm done with being out of our cozy little home."

Sebastian sat on the black leather love seat pulling her into his lap. "Fine. We'll have dinner here. Do you want to order in or have my cooking?" His mouth leaving hot puffs of his breath on her neck.

Grelle shivered straddling his lap. "I'm okay with whatever you want darling. Maybe we can share a bubble bath?" she cooed grinding against him. "Or do you want to jump straight to the bed?"

"Calm down kitten, we have time." He lifted her off placing her to his side. "I'll make something you'll like. Do you want to help cook dinner or make dessert?"

"I can be dessert, but maybe after something to satiate my sweet tooth." Grelle kissed his cheek moving towards the kitchen. "I get to cook first. I'll need the time to have everything cool off."

"That'll work for me. I have to get some things together." With that, Sebastian left down the hall into their bedroom.

Grelle pulled her hair into a loose bun gathering her ingredients and mixer. She turned on the speaker connected to her phone. She smiled having her sexy play list on. "Much better. "

Sebastian came back into the kitchen after half an hour. He stood by the archway, watching his lover checking the chocolate mixture. "You know, I'd rather have that on your chest and lick it off."

"You're bad." She moved towards him with a small amount of chocolate on her fingers. "Would you like a taste?" She free hand running along his chest. Her fingertips touched his lips softly.

His tongue lapped the dark substance, his eyes half closed as he took them into his mouth. She held back a soft moan letting him suck on them. "You're so much more sexy than you know."

He released them licking his lips. "Like I said, it tastes better when I get it off your skin." He tilted her neck kissing her flesh. "You always taste divine kitten."

"Now, now." she stopped him from making her melt any further. "I still have to finish this up. After that, you can be as frisky as you want to be." She kissed his cheek going back to her work.

He couldn't resist giving her rear a bit of spank going to sit on the couch. He picked up the mail from the coffee table going through them all. He frowned seeing a letter that bothered him.

Grelle noticed the furrowed brow as he moved it aside. "Everything alright my love?" She put her things together watching him. "If that person bothers you, we can have their mail blocked from reaching us?"

"No. Its from my half-brother. He always sends me letters to give me an update on his family status. It's annoying." He opened it up seeing the photos of the happy couple and their children.

"Baby..." She placed the finishing touches together watching him stare at the photos. "Are you on good terms with him?"

"Kind of. I hate how much he thinks he can get involved with my life." He placed them down moving back to the kitchen. "It doesn't matter. I have you."

She smiled shutting the door to fridge as she hid the desserts. "Baby..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together. "Just, give him a call to let him know what's on your mind."

He kissed her gently, pulling her close. "Thanks beautiful." He kisses her cheek letting her go. "I'll get started on dinner. Relax for a bit." He patted her rear moving to pantry.

She sighed going back to her work. "I should make us matching outfits for the next time we go to the opening night of your films." She flipped the pages of her notebook to a blank one.

"Baby you don't have to do that. You spoil me."

"Black and red as always darling?"

Her words broke his concentration staring at her. "Huh? Oh, yes. That would be nice. Our favourite colours." He smiled giving a small wink.

She giggled glancing over to her phone as it went off. She groaned looking at the screen. "That old bird just won't drop it. She answered the phone rolling her eyes. "Bonjour, Grelle parle?"

He kissed her nose letting her fake her patience with the person on the other side of the phone. He finished cooking and plating the food when he cleared the table lighting the candles. He opened a new bottle of bordeaux placing everything together.

Grelle came back into the room hanging up with a sigh of relief. "I got off the hook. The manager who wanted me to work with his rubbish client, dropped me."

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Oh, no where near it. It allows me to pick up a better client suited for my taste."

She scanned the spread in front of her taking his hand. "Darling...what is all this?"

Sebastian kissed her knuckles pulling out a chair for her. "You said you didn't want to go out. I figured you would still be able to enjoy a meal indoors."

She took her seat having a smile from ear to ear. "You spoil me rotten. Whatever are you going to do with me?"

"Keep that beautiful smile on your face."

They ate together their chicken pasta dish enjoying each others company. Their legs brushing against one another's. Hands caressing and lacing. Their hearts beating with increasing rhythm.

Once they were done she got out of her seat grabbing their plates. She leaned over letting her lips press against the shell of his ear. "Why don't you get the bath started."

He grinned moving his hand along her leg to her thigh. "Are you bringing dessert with you?"

"I will. Just make sure to get comfortable."

She kissed his cheek moving passed him to the kitchen. He growled playfully moving to their luxury bathroom. He filled the tub up with rose petals and liquid bubble soap.

He undressed slipping into the water. His black nails running through his hair as he made himself comfortable. He heard a small cough opening his eyes.

Grelle stood in the entrance way completely naked, holding two plates of the opera cake she made. "Don't you look delicious."

"I was about to say the same about you. "

He helped her into the tub planting a lingering kiss on her lips. "You know how to make everything you touch tempting."

"Oh, stop it." She took one of the plates from his hands sitting next to him. "I love this smell. Roses, milk, and lilacs right?"

"Of course. It was this or that mint one. I chose with this for my beautiful rose." He kissed along her shoulder to her neck. "It lingers on your skin longer."

"You're gonna make me ruin the bath. Aren't you going to enjoy my dessert before moving to part two?" She moved away taking a bite.

He chuckled taking a bite moving close to her again. "It's delightful. You finally got the cake right." he teased taking a larger bite.

"At least, it's good! I'm not burning the kitchen like I did when we first started dating."

He laughed pulling her onto his lap. "That's true. You've gotten better." He took another trying not to knock the plates into the water.

They quickly ate their desserts placing the plates on the counter nearby. She straddled his lap pressing their foreheads together. "I miss moments like this."

"I know, I know." he replied softly. His thumbs ran along her arms as to sooth her. "It's nice to be home for once. I've missed you so much."

She kissed him deeply letting it linger. Her hands running through his hair. His hands running along her thighs up her to rear.

"Let me make it up to you, kitten. I want to make tonight something amazing."

She cooed hugging him tightly. "I'm already having an amazing night. I have you here with me."

He sat, giving a rather hard thrust against her. "Maybe we should make the night more exciting for us?" He tilted her neck taking a bite into her flesh.

"Don't leave marks."

"Why?" he whispered against her skin. "Are you afraid what the neighbours will say about them? Nervous of looking at them will turn you on?"

She shiver turning her head to the other side. "I love the ones no one else can see. It makes it a perfect secret." She pushed his head up kissing his lips.

He grabbed her firmly lifting them out of the tub. She squeaked feeling the cold rush of air on her skin. He yanked the plug of the tub taking them to the bedroom.

"Sebastian ! Put me down!" she said in between giggles. "It's freezing in here!"

He tossed her onto the bed watching her body as she bounced. "Think of this as part of the romantic night." He climbed on top of her caressing her arms.

"What has gotten into you?"

"My love for you."

She giggled pulling him closer. "Why don't you show me how much you love me?"

He captured her lips getting in between her legs. His hands moved down to her hips beginning his hard grinding against her.

She kissed back holding onto him tightly. She wiggled in his lap begging for him to enter her. She tugged his hair slamming against him.

He pulled away nipping at her neck and shoulder. He reached into the drawer next to them grabbing a condom.

"Leave it."

"Grelle... are you serious about this?"

She smiled giving a nod. "I want to actually feel everything this time." She caressed his face having the warmth of his hand on her.

He kissed her having the same feeling from her hands. A loving warmth spread through their lips and into their bodies. He positioned himself pushing into her.

She licked her lips arching her back. "Oh Sebastian..." She gasped as he stopped to get more comfortable. "I missed this even more..."

"You're such a bad girl." He turned her head nipping and sucking her neck. "So dirty and proud of it."

She giggled holding onto him. "Give it to me Daddy."

Their love making continued with more biting and harder thrusts. As they closer to their climax he pinned her arms above her head. Reaching back to the drawer he grabbed the ring.

"I'm so close..." she said with the quivering of her belly. "Bastion...please." Her nails dragging along his hand.

He gripped hands hard slamming into her. While she was distracted, he slipped the ring onto her finger. He let her wrists grabbing her legs to make his movements rougher.

A few more thrusts and she came. Her voice rang out loudly clawing the sheets. He finished soon after her, releasing himself inside her. They panted kissing her over and over.

She looked at her hand laughing happily. "You really are a charmer. That's one hell of a way to propose to someone." She stroked his cheek pressing their foreheads together. "Of course I'll marry, you daft bastard."

He held her close cuddling with her. He kept himself inside her. "You're the daft one. Marrying the most wanted bachelor in the world." He kissed her neck staring at the ring. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I couldn't think of anything more you, more perfect." She kissed him tenderly staring down at her hand. "I love you darling."

"I love you too."


	2. Enjoying Time Together

Sebastian was the first to wake up with his phone going off. He groaned grabbing his phone heading towards the living room. The sleeping redhead was unfazed by the noise. "Hello?"

"Sebastian, so glad you answered! It's Vincent!"

"Oh...hi Vincent. Glad to hear from you so soon."

"Glad you finally answered. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with the family for dinner? You could bring your girlfriend."

"Fiancée, actually. Look, we need to talk about this before having us meet up again."

"What's wrong? You don't want to meet your nephews? You haven't seen them in person."

Sebastian didn't know what to say as a response. He took a moment opening his mouth. "I need some time for this. You can't just make plans and tell me last minute."

"You've been distant since we were children! Can't you love your baby brother?"

Sebastian stayed silent getting frustrated. "Tell them I said hello and sorry to not show up.... Tell Claudia I said hello."

"Can't you just call her Mum?"

"I will when she starts to act like one." He hung up groaning out of frustration.

"Is everything alright?"

He turned around seeing his financée hugging onto the door frame. "Hey gorgeous. Sorry, it was my half-brother." He approached her kissing her head.

"Oh, Vincent? That's his name right?"

"Yeah. He wanted us to meet up but made plans without telling me."

Her hand ran along his shoulders, massaging his back. "It'll be okay. Maybe we can make proper plans later?"

Sebastian kept his gaze on her. As much as he wanted to vent it out his frustrations with her, he'd rather enjoy their time together. "How about we have some breakfast?"

She smiled kissing his lips. "I think I can handle that."

Sebastian held her hand taking her out onto the balcony. He took in the fresh air of summer morning. "It's so nice outside."

"Isn't it? " She pulled out a seat kissing his cheek. "Relax and I'll get some coffee started."

"What about breakfast?"

"As delicious as I look darling, I want real food."

He chuckled giving her a playful spank as she left. He grabbed a cigarette from the pack on the table. Lighting the tip, he took a long drag, relaxing comfortably.

She came back with a tray of coffee, sugar, and cream. "We can start on this. Do you want me to make us some French toast?"

He got up, letting a long puff of smoke leave his lips. "I got it, babe. Relax and I'll make it." He handed her the cigarette kissing her cheek.

Grelle sighed staring down at the burning end. "You know I'm trying to quit, right?"

He laughed shutting the door behind him. With that he quickly made what he promised adding his own flare to it. Making a thick chocolate coating for hers.

She took the last drag of the cigarette in her hand, snuffing it out." You made sure I couldn't quit, didn't you?"

He kissing the top of her head, he handing off her plate. "I'm not forcing you to quit or continue."

"That's what they all say."

"More like, it's something you don't want to hear."

She carved into her food relaxing against the morning sun. "Thank you for breakfast. I could do lunch for us if you want?"

"If you want to. I thought you were going out with Angelina later?"

"For dinner. We agreed she'd be, hopefully, done with surgery by then."

"What's she doing today?"

"A nose and boob job. She's making sure that woman looks more like a barbie doll."

He started laughed trying not to chock on his food. "Must you always be so judgmental?"

"Maybe." she replied with an upset voice. "I think I'm perfectly fine....don't you think so?"

"Have I ever lied to you about being so damn beautiful?"

She smiled grabbing his hand. "You know exactly what to say."

"Is it that obvious?"

She blew him a kiss as they continued on with their meal. They stayed out on the balcony for another hour or so before coming back into their home. Grelle played with her ring gushing over it.

"Are you sure you like it?"

She laughed holding it to her chest. "I wouldn't act this way if I didn't. It's so beautiful...you know me so well..."

Sebastian pulled her into his arms leaning his head onto her own. "Stop that." he said petting her hair. "I don't want to see you get teary-eyed."

"It's a good cry." She spoke softly into his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couples days were spent with relaxing afternoons lingering in romance and wine. Legs caressing legs sharing the bed and couch space as they read their books.

Grelle's nose buried into an erotic novel while Sebastian went through his thriller. A ringing of Grelle's phone broke the comfortable sounds of Chopin.

"Hello?" she answered rather annoyed.

Sebastian decided to have a little fun closing his book. He pulled her into his lap holding her waist.

"No dear, I told my assistant to have the week off."

He slid his hands along her body, groping her skin wherever it was exposed.

"I don't know where Ronald spends his time off...maybe a club or something social."

He slipped his hand into her shirt cupping breasts. He massaged them pressing their bodies tighter together.

"Call his phone!" Grelle didn't want to get excited on the phone trying to push his hands away.

He decided to let her breasts going getting into her shorts. She gasped with his hand now in her underwear. She covered the mouth piece glancing at him. "Sebastian..."

"Ignore me."

"I can't." She kept her cool getting back on the phone. "Call Knox and talk to him instead of me."

He slipped his fingers inside her rocking his hips with hers. His lips caressed the shell of her ear with a breathy chuckle. "Don't act as if you don't enjoy it."

She shivered backing herself against him. Her free hand moving back to cup his face. Her nails raking into his hair. "Call Knox. I'll let you go."

Sebastian took the phone away ending the call. "What a bothersome woman."

"You have no clue."

He chuckled taking off her shorts and panties. "I think you need someone to release that stress."

"Don't you mean, something?"

He shook his head breathing against her neck. "I meant someone....specifically me."

She bit her bottom lip, letting him play with her body. Maybe both of them had been starved of sex. "Oh Sebastian..."

"You should've known I'd be making you mine every chance I'd gotten. I won't let you go anywhere unmarked."

He continued to work her body with his lips leaving dark marks along her throat. Each one dark with the colouring of a bruise. She would hate him for it later but, he didn't care.

" Darling, you're so bad. " she said in weak voice.

" Am I really? "

" More than you'll ever know...though, I'm sure you have an idea."

He waited until she was near at her end slipping his fingers out. With a chuckled he moved her to his side kissing her cheek." I hope that made you feel better."

She huffed, flustered with her body in a desperate state." How could you do this to me? " she whimpered. Her legs rubbing together for some friction.

"It's simply not going to be as exciting if you get what you want."

She got up from her seat grabbing the front of his pants. "You're hard my love."

With an almost mocking tone she let him go moving towards the bedroom. "Than again, it wouldn't be exciting if you got what you wanted."

Sebastian couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh. "My love, you are absolutely ridiculous. Are you trying to get me to ravish you again?"

Shaking her hips she moved closer to the archway that led towards their bedroom. "I'm not doing a damn thing to make you do so."

He kissed her neck holding her from behind. With little to no effort he took her from her standing place moving back to the bedroom. He wasn't going to allow small things ruin his week with his beloved. After all, next week he would have to sign up for a sequel to his next box office smash.


End file.
